Raining on Sunday
by mystic2182
Summary: Sometimes Sundays are meant to be spent in bed.


Jasmine. The sweet scent of Haley's hair filled his senses as he blinked awake. One glance at the clock told him it was still early and he shifted slowly, trying to avoid waking her. He breathed in deeply, his mind processing the lovely scent. That first day of tutoring out by the docks, he had noticed that she had a particular scent that he found alluring, and yet he couldn't place it. When they had begun to date, he had been tempted to ask her more than once what it was, but he would often chicken out, afraid to sound too girly. Instead he would hug her, letting his head rest in her hair, breathing in deeply. She would giggle, claiming her was tickling her, which only made him blow on her neck more. He loved her giggle, so soft and feminine, as if it was purely reserved for him and moments like that.

In the end he never had to ask. All he had to do was look in his shower at the bright blue shampoo containers that now were mixed amongst his things. It still made him smile to see her things in their bathroom, her purple toothbrush next to his red one. Sharing things with her was better than he could've ever imagined. When he was younger he had been horrible at sharing, his elementary school teachers often writing home that he needed to work on his sharing with other children. His dad had made sure he never had the need to share anything, it had been ingrained in him that he could have what he wanted. But with her, he couldn't wait to have his things be hers too: his CDs, his apartment, his life.

Turning to look at her now, her hair fanned across the pillow, her body turned slightly towards his, sleeping peacefully. The rain beat against the window pane and Nathan was brought back to the moment that had solidified her place in this room. One minute they had been kissing, and the next he had stopped them. Even now he didn't remember exactly what his thought process was in that moment, except he could remember the feeling, a calm washing over him. It was his moment, the perfect moment. So he had asked her. Told her how important she was to him, and how he wanted to share everything with her. He wanted her to marry him. His heart beat wildly now, thinking back to the look on her face. She had been shocked, and he didn't blame her. He didn't even see it coming, so how could she? But in the end she had said yes, and their lives had become one.

She shifted in her sleep then, her arm coming to rest across him, her body pressed close, seeking warmth in the chilly morning. The rain was pounding harder against the window and he was tempted to open the window, to hear it hit the pavement below, to smell it in the air. Haley had told him it was one of her favorite smells, fresh rain on a cool morning. She had grinned at him as it splashed off the hood of his Mustang, and said it made her feel like anything was possible, that the rain had washed everything away. It was a fresh start. He brought his arm around to rest around her now, his hand running circles on her back. She moved to his touch, her eyes still closed. She smiled and moved her head closer to his, kissing him soundly.

"Good morning to you." Her eyes opened then as she leaned in to kiss him again. "How long have you been awake?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Not long. It's still early." He kissed her, not being able to get enough of her. His hands slid under her tank top to caress her stomach and she giggled.

"Nate! It's raining!" She shrieked in his ear, breaking their kiss. He groaned, his head dropping onto the pillow as she jumped out of bed to run to the window.

i It ticks just like a Timex

It never lets up on you

/i 

Throwing open the window she inhaled deeply. "Oh this is going to be a great day, I can tell."

"Hales, it's a Sunday morning. Sunday mornings are meant to be spent in bed. Under the covers. With me." He winked at her.

"Actually, I think Sunday mornings are meant to be spent at Church. But, your idea sounds much better." She grinned at him before running back to jump under the covers. She threw her arms around Nathan and pulled him to her for warmth.

"Ahh! Your hands are freezing. Get them off me." He tried to pull away but she had latched on.

"Oh come on Nate, I'm cold." She moved her hands to another spot on his back as he tensed even more.

"You are evil." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But I love you anyway." He turned towards her then, pulling her body even with his, their middles pressed together completely. She responded to his touch instantly, running her hands up and down his back, scratching lightly. Their mouths met in a sweet kiss, that soon turned to passion. His hands tangled in her hair and he rolled them over so that she was beneath him completely. Her legs curved around his hips and he moaned loudly into her mouth.

b Beep! Beep! Beep! /b 

The alarm clock broke them from their embrace. Nathan groaned and rolled off her to hit the alarm off. "Why was that set?" He looked down at her questioningly.

"I have the morning shift today. I told you that last night." She moved out from under the covers and made her way to the closet.

i Who said life was easy

This job is never through

It'll run us till we're ragged

It'll harden our hearts /i 

"No."

"What?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"No. Don't go."

"Nate, I have to. It's my job."

i And love could use a day of rest

Before we both start falling apart /i 

He got up from the bed then to come behind her at the closet. "Stay here with me." He kissed her lightly on her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drew in a ragged breath.

"You know I'd love to. But I have to go." She turned to look at him.

"Call in sick." He smiled mischievously at her. His eyes locked on hers, he could tell she was tempted.

i Pray that it's raining on Sunday

Stormin' like crazy

We'll hide under the covers all afternoon

Baby whatever comes Monday

Can take care of itself

'Cause we got better things that we could do

When it's raining on Sunday /i 

He took advantage of the moment and kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth. He felt her falter and he pulled her closer, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. Pushing her back into the closet door, he used the leverage to position his body between her legs. She grinned against his mouth and pulled him closer, their bodies flush. She kissed him greedily, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his hands gripping her hips. Their kisses were frantic as if they were afraid the other would somehow disappear. Haley silently thanked God that Nathan never wore a shirt to bed, as it allowed her to easily explore the plains of his muscular chest. Her fingers danced along his stomach, brushing lightly. He lifted her then, carrying her to the bed before she could protest anymore.

i Your love is like religion

A cross in Mexico

And your kiss is like the innocence

Of a prayer nailed to a door /i 

She let herself get washed away in his embrace, briefly forgetting her obligations to Karen and the café. He always gave her the feeling that anything was possible as long as they were together. It was mornings like these that gave her all the strength she needed to face Deb at the café day after day.

Her resolve was slipping and Nathan knew it. He pulled away to look at her face, flush from the heat of their bodies. The breeze brought rain through the open window as it splashed on the windowsill. He smirked at her, and knew he had won.

"Give me the damn phone." She tried to be stern, but she felt too giddy for it to come through in her voice.

i Oh surrender is much sweeter

When we both let it go

Let the water wash out bodies clean

And love wash our souls /i 

He grinned and handed her the phone, chuckling to himself. "Don't gloat, or I'll…" Her voice was cut off by Karen answering the phone.

"Karen's Café." Her voice was unusually chipper for 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Hi Karen, it's Haley." She felt horrible lying to Karen, but at the same time, she had little regret for wanting to enjoy a day with her husband.

"Hi Haley, what's up?"

"Um, I'm not going to be able to come in today. I'm not feeling well this morning." Nathan chuckled next to her, and she clamped her hand over the phone. "Shhh!"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll get Luke to come in and help cover the morning rush."

"Are you sure Karen? I don't want to leave you stranded." Nathan pinched her on the arm and she glared at him.

"No it's fine, don't worry. You stay home and get some rest. Stay in bed." Karen's voice joked with her, knowing Haley was most likely not sick at all.

"I will. Thanks Karen. See you tomorrow." Haley rushed to get off the phone and glared at Nathan again. "I can't believe you pinched me."

"I thought you were going to cave. So what'd she say?"

"She told me to stay in bed and get plenty of rest." She grinned at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Well the bed I can do. But I don't know just how much rest you're going to get." He smirked and slanted his mouth over hers, biting lightly at her bottom lip.

i Pray that it's raining on Sunday

Stormin' like crazy

We'll hide under the covers all afternoon

Baby whatever comes Monday

Can take care of itself

'Cause we got better things that we could do

When it's raining on Sunday /i 

In that moment Nathan decided Haley was right about the rain. Anything was possible, and there was no better way to spend a day than wrapped up with the one person who means more than anyone else.


End file.
